Cosmetics applicator assemblies are well known which comprise a container for cosmetics material and an applicator for the material in the container, the applicator being integral with a closure adapted to close an opening of the container. For example, in a well known form of mascara package, a tubular container has an opening onto which a closure cap can screw, or snap-fit, the cap also serving as the handle of an applicator which also includes an elongate shaft attached at one end to the cap and projecting into the container, the other end of the shaft carrying or being adapted to provide a material retaining portion which may comprise a bristle brush, a row or rows of teeth integrally moulded with the shaft, or other types of surface formation. This general construction is applicable for many different types of liquid, semi-liquid, paste-like and viscous cosmetic products. Commonly, a wiper element is carried in the neck of the container, the wiper element defining a wiping orifice which can clean the shaft of the applicator as it is withdrawn from the container and wipe the material-retaining portion of excess material so controlling the amount of material to be carried on the withdrawn applicator.
This form of package is generally quite satisfactory, but presents certain limitations for the user in that only one combination of cosmetics material/applicator type is available in the one package. Accordingly, further separate make-up packages and/or applicators will be required for the application of different cosmetic materials, or for the application of the same material using a different form of applicator. It will be appreciated that different forms of applicator are suitable for the application of cosmetics material to different parts of the face. For example, the application of mascara to the eyelashes is most efficiently performed using application surfaces projecting laterally from an elongate end portion of the applicator, while the application of the same material to the corner of the eye adjacent the bridge of the nose ideally requires a fine pointed brush of bristles projecting axially from the end of a shaft. It will also be appreciated that a variety of different cosmetic materials are required to create a full facial make-up effect.
The present invention seeks to provide a cosmetics package and a container for such a package providing improvements in these respects.